Terminator: Rouge
by A Jesus Freak
Summary: This is a continuation of Terminator Revelation and The Truth, Sherlock(or William) was raised from the dead by Jesus because his job is not done yet, but what happens if an old friend of Sherlock turns bad, and an old enemy turns good.
1. Chapter 1

My name is _**William**_ Scot Sherlock Holmes, this is my story. My dealings with the terminators. I am Sherlock Holmes, Terminator hunter and Defender of the weak and innocent. This is my story. I woke up on the ground in the living room where Lisha had shot me, I saw Jesus standing over me, he reached out his hand and said, "Need help, Sherlock?"

I said, "Yes."

Jesus pulled me up, I asked, "Am I dead?"

Jesus said, "No, not yet, your work isn't finished yet."

"So I'm still alive?"

"Yes, because Lisha still needs you, the Resistance still needs you."

"Where do I go?"

"I'll show you."

Then Jesus stretched out his hand to me, I took it, and found myself in the middle of a battle field, a war zone. I saw Lisha and the resistance fighting the terminators. This time when I saw her, she was 4 years older and seemed to have more military experience, I asked Jesus, "How long have I been gone?"

Jesus said, "2 years."

I said, "How am I supposed to explain this to her?"

"Just tell her the truth."

"Lord, Religion is looked down on now, she is going to think that I'm a Machine."

"My friend, have faith and just trust me."

"Yes Lord."

Then Jesus nodded and I walked forward. I saw that the resistance was loosing the battle so I took a gun from a resistance officer and I ran out in the battle field, Lisha saw me and she recognized me, I could hear her utter under her breath, "It can't be."

I ran out in the open and started to shoot the machines, They shot back but I pulled from my trench coat in the back a long katana and deflected the bullets. I kept on killing machines and defending myself from them. Lisha came behind me and joined me in the fight as she fired one shot I deflected 7 more bullets, Lisha said, "So your alive, How."

I said, "I'll explain later."

Then the resistance began to work harder on defeating our common enemy, I had my katana sharpened down to the very molecule it could cut through anything. It could even cut through the terminators hyperalloy armor. I was cutting the terminators to pieces, until I heard a voice yell, "Fall back!"

We fell back into a helicopter and we all got in, then the chopper flew away. A man came up to me with his hand extended and said, "Sir that was some fine fighting out there, Whats your name?"

I looked at his hand and said, "I am William Scot Sherlock Holmes, and I am the best fighter that the rebellion has at this moment, if you do think that I am a machine then do a blood test on me and see that I am much more advanced than them."

The man pulled his hand back and said, "Well aren't we prideful."

I said, "No, it's a known fact, I am higher than the machines because I am human, human's have the God-given choice of free will, I am human, do a blood test on me and see."

The Man said, "I'm sorry William, can I call you William?"

"You can call me Sherlock."

"OK Then Sherlock, You are not a part of the rebellion yet, I don't trust you to fight with us. I don't know you, and you don't know us."

I took a look around the room,I noticed that the men were young, ages ranging from 16-21, Lisha was 17, a man in the back left on the end had a little girls neck less around his neck, the man in front of him was 40 and had a friendship bracelet on his wrist, the man next to him was 20 in his pocket was a picture, but a picture of what exactly, Then I noticed how closely Lisha strides near one of the other soldiers what could that mean? Then I looked at the man who stood in front of me, he was a captain, a well brought up military man and has seen combat, much combat, he was approximately my age, and seemed to have been born in a military family but I knew better. I said to the man, "John Connor."

He turned and said, "What?"

I said, "John Conner, that is your name isn't it Captain."

"Yes sir it is, but how did you..."

I said, "I am Sherlock Holmes, a retired consulting detective, I know a lot about the men here, Take Private Kalahan for instance, a well built man ready to fight for his species, but if you look in his pocket of sentimentality we see a man who is in love, a great lover, for in his pocket is a picture of his girlfriend," The Private blushed, "Then when we look at first lutenent Johnson we see a man who has seen much battle and much death, but no death could compare to the horror of watching his own daughter be murdered, "Then Johnson wore an angry look on his face he was about to attack, but something seemed to stop him, "Now take Sargent Alexander, a man who saw his sister die, murdered by the machine army...these are your men John and This is there motivation, You said that I didn't know me and I didn't know you, well now I do, and you know me a retired Detective, Sherlock Holmes, Now you know me And I know you, What do you say."

John said, "How did you know who we are?"

I said, "A little observation and deduction."

"The Machines can't do what you do at lease not on your level, no one can."

"No actually there are a lot of people out there with my ability, some more advanced than me, but it is an acquirable skill."

"You report at 06:00 tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

Then John walked towards the cockpit to check on the pilot, I said, "Oh, and sir when I said that I am the best fighter that the rebellion has at this moment, I wasn't being prideful because I am, I trained under the best and brightest, I have seen the worst conditions possible and overcame them."

Then John said, "So was I, So let me test that."

Then he walked in the cockpit.


	2. Chapter 2

Then an hour later the Chopper landed at the base, I saw the building that we would hid in. I said to Lisha, "Amazing place that you have here."

Lisha said, "Yes, We worked hard to get what we did."

I said, "Jesus Brought me back to life."

Lisha said, "What?"

"I said that My Lord and Savior Jesus Christ brought me back to life."

Lisha said, "Oh."

I said, "You asked back at the battle field, so I told you _**THE TRUTH**_."

Lisha said, "OK."

I said, "You don't believe me don't you."

"I believe that something happened, but I am not a Religious person, so I do not believe that it has anything to do with the supernatural."

I said, "Oh but you will in due time."

Lisha said, "So do you believe that Skynet is the Antichrist, or the Beast?"

I laughed and said, "NO, that's a dumber Idea than the string of murders at the Blind Banker case being Suicides."

Lisha said, "So what do you believe?"

I said, "I believe that the head of Skynet is a man and he is the Antichrist, not the computer."

Lisha said, "Well that's even dumber than the other Christians."

I said, "Did you see the video from your flash drive?"

"Yes?"

"Then you saw Skynet?"

"Yes."

"The face of that AI Program, Skynet is the face of my old enemy _**PROFESSOR JIM MORIARTY**_."

"Wait I heard stories about him, he was the worlds greatest criminal."

"He was the Napoleon of Crime."

"But I heard that he was put to death."

"He was I saw him die."

"Then how can he be Skynet?"

I said nothing, I just kept walking besides her. Then I said, "So whats his name?"

"Whose name?"

"The tall soldier that hovered over you on the chopper and watched you like a hawk on the Battle field."

She blushed and said, "Wow you would think that you were my father...OK his name is Adam."

Then We got to a meeting room Lisha said, "Wait here until the others get here, John wants to talk with you."

Then Lisha left the room, and I waited for 30 minutes until from the shadows of the room came John Connor, he said, "Mr. Holmes, I wanted to talk to you alone because I have a problem and I need someone with your skill level to solve it."

I said, "I haven't yet found a problem that was impossible to solve, but there is a first time for everything."

Then John put a flash drive in the table and a holographic screen appeared above the table, I said, "You took Lisha's flash drive."

John said, "You've seen it, and I want you to tell me what it could mean."

"What makes you think that I know anything about this?"

"I know that you are the William that saved Lisha 2 years ago, and that you are Sherlock Holmes, who was a consulting detective before Judgement day, you at the time were a skeptic of Christianity, but now you've seemed to have joined them, Why?"

"Yes, I do believe in Jesus, But its a long story."

John sat in the chair with his legs crossed and said, "I have time."

I sighed and said, "I was working on a case running after Moriarty, the worst criminal ever to wake up in the mourning, when he shot at me, close range aimed at my heart I should have died instantly."

"So why didn't you."

I smiled and said, "An angel saved me from the bullet, I was invited to church by my friend Lestrade, where I saw Jesus in the last days of his life, up til his Resurrection."

John didn't seem to be moved, he said, "How did you survive the bullet shot from Lisha?"

I looked u cheerfully and said "Jesus."

John said, "OK, now explain to me what this message means."

I said, "Well isn't it obvious?"

"NO, IT ISN'T!"

"Well, the Message means what it says, 'Skynet is very sorry and wants to join forces with us, to save the future."

"I know that but what does the first part mean?"

"Oh, it's the disappearances."

"Disappearances?"

"Yes before Judgement day, don't you remember?"

John shook his head, I said, "Well of course you don't, no one remembers, oh that's interesting."

"Before Judgement day Millions of people disappeared off the face of the earth, When I woke from my vision I saw everyone in the church I was at disappeared. All the Christians and the children under the age of 12 were raptured from the earth."

John said, "I'm sorry I honestly didn't know that."

"Skynet wants us to surrender, and let down our Guard I say that we stand strong."

"I think that you may be right Mr. Holmes."

I said, "I know I am."

Then the door opened, It was John Watson, he was alive. he saw me and said, "Sherlock Your alive."

I said, "I'm a survivor, it is good to see you old friend."

Watson said, "And you too."

Connor said, "What is it Dr Watson?"

Watson said to John, "Uh we have more wounded soldiers from London that showed up, and they will need encouraging."

Connor said, "I will get right on that."

Then he left the room. I said, So you couldn't escape the war."

John Watson said, "Oh, well you know my son joined the resistance and I couldn't let him get himself killed."

"Well kids, what are you going to do."

"What are we going to do."

"We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Indeed."

John smiled and left.


End file.
